All it took
by vkookismyjam
Summary: A small look at his cold hard face was all it took Sakura to realize that she was not ready. A flash of pink disappearing in the crowd was all it took Sasuke to realize that maybe he was just not ready either. A SasuSaku Fic Hope y'all like it. The story's worth giving a try. I hope :-p
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guy's I'm after A long Long Long LOng time. i was just busy with my college and stuff. Here is another of my fic about my fave couple in naruto. Hope you guys give it a shot and enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto can never be mine , but the plot is.**

* * *

A blink of an eye and that was all that it took, a twelve year old pink haired girl to fall in love with the onyx eyed Uchiha.

A crooked smile was all it took , a twelve year old raven haired boy to break the girl's heart and tread all over the shattered pieces.

"Hn, your annoying.."

"Come back Sasuke-kun I'm not annoying any more.." a seventeen year old kunoichi whispered against the snow colored bed-spread , drawing the sheets up to her face and snuggling deeper into the covers.

"Did you hear that Uchiha...Sasuke Uchiha has come back..." came an excited giggle that made her breath catch in her throat , her grip on the blunt practice kunai tightened.

"So...Naruto managed to bring his sorry ass back..huh." she thought wistfully.

Within a second she was at the gate,like any other normal citizen of Konoha, nothing more.. nothing another girl who wanted to see the Uchiha traitor return to his catch a glimpse of the guy she had made a promise to without him knowing.

Chills spread through her entire being as she sensed the very familiar chakra flow.

He was back..strong as ever.

The avenger was back...

From behind the crowd of people who had come there to see saw a blonde dressed in orange jumping around and a tired silver haired jounin smiling his same old crinkled smile at two of his best students.

And then there was him...

A small glance was all it took Sakura to tell herself that she was not ready.

Sasuke was sure that he had seen a flash of pink, but then it was gone. Maybe he was over thinking himself. "She would be here any moment, any moment"Sasuke told himself.

He had planned it all...

She would lunge forward and glomp him , he would shrug her off..

She would be crying , and he would just stand there while the dobe would be trying to console her..

He was never good at consoling, anyway.

She would be here any moment, any moment...

Any moment...

Any moment...now..

The crowd had melted away , the sky had turned into a brilliant shade of orange.

"Sasuke...how long are you going to wait?...come on already...I'm hungry" Naruto grumbled.

She would be here any moment, any moment...

Little did he know that the moment would take so long to come.

Naruto had to go without dinner that day.

It made no sense, it had been weeks and Sasuke had not even by mistake bumped into a certain pink haired girl with bright green eyes. "Did she not know that he was back?" he thought as he strolled through the busy market street, he had run out of shuriken's. He was mindlessly toying with the star shaped weapon in his hand , when he was knocked down by hissed as his head bumped onto the cold his eyes to see the assaulter , he looked into two startled pools of green, but then the other second it was his silent stupor he got up and his eyes fell on the shuriken he was had not winced even once when the metal had embedded into her flesh.

A smear of blood on the polished metal was all it took him to know that she had changed.

* * *

 **This a short Chappie .I'll update fast I hope.**

 **If you read my story please comment on it , atleast lemme know if you've read it or not.**

 **Reviews matter to me.**

 **Hope you enjoy this fic.**

 **Love you**

 **Insert Wink**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this the second part of A.I.T hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **It takes so much time to write stories, the fact that I'm lazy doesn't help either. :-P**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me but I just managed to kidnap Sasuke... in my Dreams XD**

* * *

"You can wait here...and I'll call someone to check you up."Tsunade said as she looked at the bloody and battered Uchiha standing in the hospital shrugged his shoulders and looked at the Hokage rolling her eyes at him before leaving the one last sigh he sat on the bed crossing his arms over his chest.

Sasuke hated hospitals...It felt weird to sit in place full of obnoxious smell and had this sinking feeling that he hated the most.

But for that particular moment it was metallic blood smell that was making it hard for him to concentrate on doing nothing.

Fancy being a hardcore ninja who did nothing but kill for the past few in his thoughts of avoiding the smell, Sasuke failed to hear the sound of the door opening and being shut quietly, nor did he hear the soft footsteps approaching the touch of a wet cloth on his bleeding hand brought him back to the a second his eyes girl whom he had not seen for the past so many years, the girl who had plagued his thoughts every day and night was sitting on a low stool right in front of him dabbing and cleaning his wound.

"Training with Naruto?" came a quiet voice.

"Aa.."he said , his mind registering the voice.

"Close your eyes for a second.." she said cleaning the wound on his leg, her bangs strategically covering her face from his view.

Sasuke did as he was instructed, He felt her fingers brush aside his hair, her touch was not as soft as he expected it to hands were rather rough and calloused however her touch was quite she cleaned the gash on his forehead, he could feel her hand cupping his cheek so as to keep his face steady, her hair brushing occasionally across his chin as she leaned in to check the soon as she moved away he released the breath that he did not know that he had been his eyes he saw was standing a few feet away from her looking at some sort of reports.

She had grown...

She was seventeen now...

Sasuke took his own sweet time in devouring her with his eyes, Her coral colored hair reached her shoulders , her bangs framed her heart shaped face was tall , a 5.8' he guessed

.Everything in her had changed , she no longer was the twelve year was a completely different person.

She turned to face him and said "Just sit still while I heal you.." she advised and came closer to him she began with his hand.A pale greenish light lit where she put her palm, rejoining his broken tissues and looked at her face, concerted with extreme concentration, eyes closed, lips sealed in a grim healed him for what seemed ages and Sasuke sure didn't mind.

With a sigh she got up and stepped back ,Sasuke immediately started missing the warmth of her hand on his.

"I'm done...thank you for being patient." she said and with a curt bow she left the room.

Sasuke looked at the closed door and pondered over the entire situation before getting he stepped out of the building he turned back to see a familiar pink haired medic moving around smiling and nodding to the other medics.

Well...a second was all it took him to decide that he would return to this more often.

Naruto wouldn't mind sparring with him...would he?

"What the hell happened..." Shizune asked shaking her head as she looked at the Uchiha.

"Naruto happened..." he scoffed.

"Twice in a row?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Aa.." he nodded .

"Are you sure nothing else...i mean have you grown lousy or something...your battered."she stated.

"Can you please call the medic.." Sasuke said impatiently.

"Oh yeah...the medic right... She'll be here any second" Shizune smirked.

And as if on cue a medic entered the room, all doe eyed and excited as she looked at Sasuke.

"Okay...Mei... I'll leave Sasuke under your CARE.." Shizune said and exited the room.

Had she seen the infamous scowl on the bleeding Uchiha's face , she would have surely reconsidered her words.

Three times

Three freaking times ,Sasuke had been forced to leave the hospital grumbling , utterly unsatisfied and down right gloomy. Sasuke was sure that jet haired woman with that annoying pig was conspiring against him with the Hokage .

Did the two have no work?

All he wanted was to see his coral haired ex-team mate , because as days went by he was becoming more and more sure...

 _...that she was avoiding him.  
_

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys have enjoyed it. Stay tuned for more.**  
_

 _ **And pweety pwease**_

 _ ***insert puppy dog face***_

 _ **review my stuff as**_ **reviews** _ **MATTER.**_

 _ **Love ya**_

 _ ***insert wink***_

 _ **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**_


End file.
